Warriors: Darkness of the Heart
by Cer-Kamber
Summary: Shadowpaw is a lone-wolf type of cat that doesn't see eye to eye with his clanmates in ThunderClan. What happens when Tigerstar persuades the young apprentice that he could be better if he began training in the Dark forest. Written from 2 POVs. R&R please
1. Character Info

Area: Lake

Clan: ThunderClan

Prophecy: A loud clap of thunder sounds, and lightning strikes a small tree just inside Thunderlan's portion of the forest. The tree burns and in the dancing flames appears a menacing dark figure. "Dark Fire will destroy the clan"

Leader: Firestar

Deputy: Brambleclaw

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather

Apprentice: Rowanpaw

Warriors:

Nightshade

Silverstorm

Apprentice: Reedpaw

Lionblaze

Cinderheart

Dustpelt

Dovewing

Ivytail

Foxleap

Icecloud

Cloudtail

Apprentice: Emberpaw

Whitewing

Graystripe

Brackenfur

Sorreltail

Brightheart

Millie

Thornclaw

Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Squirrelflight

Leafpool

Spiderleg

Birchfall

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Briarlight

Blossomfall

Bumblestripe

Apprentices:

Reedpaw

Shadowpaw

Rowanpaw

Emberpaw

Queens:

Ferncloud

Daisy

Poppyfrost

Elders:

Purdy

Mousefur

Sandstorm

Cinderheart and Lionblaze's kits are Rowanpaw and Shadowpaw

Nightshade and Briarlight's kit is Reedpaw

Thornclaw and Silverstorm's Kit is Emberpaw


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A dark figure steps out of the shadows. Its whiskers twitch as the stale wind of the dark forest blows gently. The cat looks at another figure coming from the clearing.

"Darkstripe," The cat nodded in greeting.

The grey tabby tom dipped his head. "Tigerstar, have you seen the new apprentices in ThunderClan? Two of them are Firestar's kin."

The broad shouldered, orange tabby tom flicked his ears back slightly. "Why would I care about ThunderClan's apprentices?" Then realization flickered across his gaze. "Another chance to get back at Firestar for what he did to me."

Darkstripe nodded. His eyes flickered back to the clearing as more cats entered. "Perhaps we should talk about this some other time."

Tigerstar narrowed his gaze slightly. "Perhaps I shall extend an invitation to the apprentices." With that he turned towards the darkness once more. "Darkstripe, start training the newcomers." He called over his shoulder before dispersing into nothing once again.


	3. 1 The First Hunt

**Disclaimer: All rights to Warriors belong to Erin Hunter. I merely own a few cats in this story. Enjoy!**

Reedpaw yawned and hurried out of the apprentice den. One sun had passed since he became an apprentice. His father, Nightshade, was busy caring for his mate, Briarlight, just outside the medicine cat's den. Many moons ago Briarlight had an accident with a tree falling into the camp's clearing. Her backbone had been broken so her hind legs were immobile. Because of this Nightshade could always be found by her side, fussing over how much she tried doing on her own.

Reedpaw skittered over to Emberpaw and Silverstorm, the white fur on his paws getting dusty from the clearing. Silverstorm was his mentor and Emberpaw, a few moons older than himself, was her daughter.

He sighed and looked at the other two apprentices, one emerging from the apprentice den and the other talking with Jayfeather. Shadowpaw and Rowanpaw were littermates but completely different. Shadowpaw was a dark gray tom and Rowanpaw was a golden tom. Plus Rowanpaw was training to be a medicine cat.

Thornclaw, Emberpaw's father and Shadowpaw's mentor, hurried over to the group and narrowed his eyes as his apprentice slowly sauntered over as well. "I'm glad you could finally make it over, Shadowpaw." He grumbled, slightly annoyed.

"Well I would've been here before you if Reedpaw would've woken me up." Shadowpaw muttered sleepily.

"Emberpaw, come on!" Cloudtail called from the entrance. The white warrior was Emberpaw's mentor. "We're going on the sunhigh patrol." Emberpaw nodded, said her goodbye to the group, and then hurried over to her mentor and three other warriors.

"Alright," Silverstorm started. The sunlight gleamed in the light grey tabby she-cat's blue eyes. "Today we'll teach you both how to hunt since that is how the clan thrives."

Reedpaw snuck a glance at Shadowpaw who looked more bored than anything. He sighed then listened to Silverstorm prattle on about hunting techniques.

"And that's how I would recommend catching a mouse. If you were trying to catch a rabbit, step lighter and pounce with precision." Silverstorm concluded.

Thornclaw licked his tail at Shadowpaw before narrowing his eyes. "You better have been paying attention. "Come on." Then he started towards the tunnel, Silverstorm at his heels.

Reedpaw stood beside his clanmate, almost concern. "You okay? You don't seem very excited about training today."

"I'm just a little tired still." Shadowpaw sighed before trudging behind his mentor. Reedpaw followed them as well.

They pawed up the steep slope just outside the entrance, pausing at the top to check for scents. After a few moments Silverstorm turned to look at the young apprentices.

"What do you smell?" She asked.

Reedpaw inhaled deeply, placing each scent he knew from the fresh kill pile. "Mouse…. And squirrel."

Shadowpaw snorted. "There's a hint of rabbit too, though it's a little stale."

Thornclaw complemented his apprentice then scented the air as well. Reedpaw noticed another scent just barely noticeable. He didn't know this one however. "What's that other scent?"

Silverstorm and Thornclaw tested the air then both grew still. "It's slightly stale but I think we should be okay." Thornclaw noted to the silver she-cat. The she-cat nodded and pushed forward, deeper into the forest.

"What do you think it was?" Reedpaw asked the other apprentice.

Shadowpaw shrugged then padded forward, narrowing his eyes at the ground. Reedpaw sighed then followed everyone.

Their mentors paused once again in the clearing. They tested the air once again then nodded to one another.

"Alright, let's see what you both can do. I want you both to test the air for either a mouse or squirrel, stalk it, then pounce and catch the prey. Good luck." Silverstorm flicked her tail for the apprentices to begin.

Reedpaw hurried off in one direction, scenting the air. His mouth watered as he picked up the mouse's scent. It was scuttling under a leaf, searching for hidden food. Reedpaw dropped to his haunches and slowly moved forward, keeping low to the ground. He stepped lightly and forced his tail to stay still so not to alarm his prey. Then he leaned back and threw himself at the small animal.

But his pounce came up short. The mouse scurried away, frightened. Reedpaw sat up and let out a hiss of annoyance.

"Nice try. Next time try moving up a little more before pouncing." Silverstorm appeared overhead on a low tree branch.

"Alright," Reedpaw nodded.

Shadowpaw glanced around the clearing. The scents of mouse and squirrel wafted by his nose but he wasn't interested in them. There was another scent he wondered about. The same one they smelled earlier. He started towards the scent trail, hoping that he'd be able to track it down before Thornclaw figured out what he was doing.

The trail led him out of the clearing and deeper into ThunderClan territory. He was out of breath by the time the scent got immensely strong. Shadowpaw stopped and flicked his ears. He could hear something. A low growl coming from a small earthy den rang in his ears. Shadowpaw took a step back, his back paw crushing a twig. The snapping sound made two glowing amber eyes peer out of the darkness. Then a figure twice the size of Thornclaw crept out of the den. Shadowpaw froze, too afraid to turn and run.

"Shadowpaw!" The dark grey tom turned enough to see his mentor hurrying towards him.

Thornclaw stopped in between his apprentice and the fox, teeth bared and tail lashing. The brown tabby tom unsheathed his claws and pulled his ears back in an attempt to ward off the angered fox. It didn't work though. The fox snarled and started towards Shadowpaw's mentor, gaining a little more speed with each paw step.

Thornclaw leaped for it, claws extended. The sudden attack surprised the creature long enough for the warrior to rake his claws down its muzzle. The fox yelped loudly but continued to pursue the cats.

Shadowpaw stood there and watched, completely frozen still. He could hear quick paw steps coming closer behind him. The scents of Reedpaw and Silverstorm surrounded him until the black and white tom stood beside him and the silver she-cat was fighting alongside her mate.

After a few long moments, the fox fled and both mentors padded back over to the young apprentices. Shadowpaw dropped his gaze to his paws after seeing Thornclaw wounded. Silverstorm was pretty banged up at well but nothing too big. He glanced over at Reedpaw before returning his gaze to his paws.

"What did you think you were doing?" Thornclaw growled. He groomed a tuft of bloodied fur from his shoulder.

"I-I thought I scented a different type of prey…" Shadowpaw replied quickly.

Thornclaw let of a hiss of annoyance but said nothing. Instead he turned towards camp and started padding away, limping very slightly. Silverstorm shook her head then signaled Reedpaw and Shadowpaw to follow her as she started back towards the camp once again.

Shadowpaw followed behind Reedpaw, wishing that he could've helped defend himself.


	4. 2 Death

**Disclaimer: All original cats belong to Erin Hunter. This plot however is my own idea. Please read and review.**

Shadowpaw padded down the steep slope and into the camp with his head low and tail dragging. It didn't seem like they were gone for too long but the sun was already beginning to set. He heard his mentor pad off to Jayfeather's den after being persuaded by his mate to have his wounds checked out. Shadowpaw decided that he would ask Rowanpaw what Jayfeather said later.

He noticed Reedpaw hurrying over to Emberpaw, a light brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. He figured they were merely talking about the day's events.

He glanced around camp and noticed that Silverstorm was talking with Brambleclaw and Firestar. The leader was an old tom now but the fiery determination and the protectiveness for his clan never seemed to age. His mate was already in the elder's den along with two other clanmates.

The oldest one, Mousefur, looked so brittle that Shadowpaw thought she would fall apart if a leaf fell on her.; but then she spoke and each word always felt like daggers. He didn't know how his brother and Jayfeather dealt with her on the daily basis. Jayfeather's tolerance was almost as bad as hers.

Shadowpaw sighed as both the clan deputy and leader padded towards him. "Yes?" he asked weakly. He really didn't want to be scolded.

"Shadowpaw," Firestar started. "Why did you follow the fox's scent when you knew it meant trouble?"

"Uh, I didn't know it was a fox. We smelled it earlier but Thornclaw and Silverstorm didn't say what it was."

"Firestar, it was stale. We didn't think the fox was still in pour territory." Silverstorm defended.

Firestar silenced her with a flick of his tail. "You mentors should have explained what the scent was but you should know not to follow strange scents. Your mentor is you mentor for a reason. They will help you know what you can and cannot do."

Shadowpaw reluctantly listened to the leader's lecture. He slid his claws in and out in the dirt, hoping that the old tom would be silenced soon enough.

"Now I want you to clean the moss in the elder's den and help Rowanpaw check the elders for ticks." Firestar ended. Then he nodded to both Shadowpaw and Silverstorm before padding back over to Brambleclaw.

Shadowpaw grumbled something before getting a glare from Silverstorm. He shrugged slightly then hurried over to the elders den.

The den was pretty much empty save a sleeping Mousefur. He grumbled something then got to work on changing the moss bedding for the other two cats. After that was done he braced himself to wake up the old elder. He prodded her side lightly, hoping that would wake her; nothing though. He prodded her again, this time a little harder. She still didn't stir. Shadowpaw let out a _mrrow. _But nothing he did woke the old she-cat up. He bolted out of the den and into Jayfeather's den, slamming right into the blind medicine cat. Jayfeather let out an _oomph_ then turned to stare at Shadowpaw.

"What do you want Shadowpaw?" he growled.

"There's something wrong with Mousefur!" Shadowpaw squeaked.

His brother pushed forward with widened eyes. "Where is she?" his voice was calm but the fear was unavoidable in his gaze.

"I-in the elder's den. In her nest." Shadowpaw followed his littermate as both medicine cats rushed out of the den.

Winded, all three cats paused by Mousefur's nest. Jayfeather stood by as Rowanpaw checked on her. After a few moments he turned to his brother and shook his head.

"We'd better tell Firestar. He will want to know first." Jayfeather said solemnly. He turned his sightless gaze to Mousefur's body. "May starclan light your path, Mousefur, may you find good hunting, swift running and shelter when you sleep."

Rowanpaw nodded and hurried out of the den. "Perhaps you should go rest Shadowpaw." Jayfeather sighed before padding back into his own den.

Shadowpaw stifled a yawn and hurried into the apprentice's den. Reedpaw and Emberpaw were already in there. They both looked up as he entered the small den.

"What's wrong?" Reedpaw asked.

Shadowpaw grunted and lied down at the far side of the den. "Nothing. I just had a bad day."

"The fox thing?" Emberpaw purred lightly. She found it to be very amusing.

Shadowpaw shook his head. "Not just that…"

"Then what?" Reedpaw grunted.

"Mousefur is dead." Shadowpaw finally said.


	5. 3 Tigerstar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but if I did Cinderheart would stop pushing away Lionblaze already and be his mate. Lol. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Shadowpaw stayed at Mousefur's vigil for half the night. Finally too weary to keep his eyes open, he dragged himself back to the apprentice's den on heavy paws. Once he found his way to his nest, he collapsed and fell into a deep sleep.

Or tried to at least.

Shadowpaw opened his eyes in a very shadowy clearing of a forest. He looked up, hoping for Starclan's light but the sky was starless. He gulped and padded forward.

A large orange tabby stepped out of the shadows, grinning smoothly. His tail lashed back and forth but not in a threatening sort of way.

"Greetings, Shadowpaw." Shadowpaw looked up at him with surprise.

"H-how do you know my name?" the apprentice stammered.

The tabby completely ignored the question and sat down a few fox lengths from him. "My name is Tigerstar and I've been watching you. You have the makings of a great warrior. However, your old fool mentor can't teach you the best moves like I can."

Shadowpaw shook visibly with fear. He had heard of the awful things this cat had done in his lifetime. All kits were told stories of his betrayal. Shadowpaw backed away slowly. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I can make you the best warrior in ThunderClan, even better than your father." Tigerstar wrapped his tail around himself and brought up a paw to groom himself. "I trained him too, you know. Lionblaze would only be half as good as he is now if it weren't for my help."

"You can help me defend myself?"

The tabby nodded.

"Alright, I'll try training with you." Shadowpaw concluded. "When do we start?"

Tigerstar smirked. "Tonight."

Reedpaw woke up from the whimpering in the next nest over. He yawned and pushed himself to his paws then sluggishly padded over to his denmate. Shadowpaw was writhing in pain in his sleep, growling, and sometimes hissing. Reedpaw prodded at him, trying to wake up the dark tabby. Yet Shadowpaw's nightmare continued.

Slightly alarmed, Reedpaw hurried over to Emberpaw and prodded her awake vigorously. She groaned and opened her blue eyes.

"What?" She managed to murmur with sleep still hanging onto her voice.

"It's Shadowpaw… He won't wake up. It sounds like he's having a nightmare." Reedpaw sputtered out.

Emberpaw forced herself to her paws, swaying slightly. Then she hurried over to the dark tabby, unsheathing her claws. She raked a paw down his shoulder and the sleeping apprentice woke up with a jolt.

"YOWWWWL!" Shadowpaw squealed. He looked down at his now bleeding shoulder then at the two cats hovering over him. "What was that for?"

Emberpaw narrowed her eyes. "You were having a nightmare; an extremely loud nightmare."

Reedpaw nodded then crept closer to the other apprentice. "You okay?"

Shadowpaw scowled, deciding not to tell either of them about his training with Tigerstar. "Go back to sleep!"

Reedpaw shrugged then hurried back over to his nest. Emberpaw gave the dark tabby a glare before heading back to her own nest as well. Just before she lay down, her tail skimmed across Reedpaw's fur for a brief second. Reedpaw let out a purr before falling into a deep sleep.


	6. 4 Battle Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors obviously. Lol.**

_Sorry this chapter is short. Please enjoy though. And review, review, review!_

The next day came quickly. The three apprentices hurried towards the training grounds where they would practice battle moves. Shadowpaw glanced down at the soft grass that covered the clearing. It felt nice under his paws. He looked up at Thornclaw, who merely glared at him. He still wasn't over the whole fox incident yet. _The mouse-brain…._ Shadowpaw thought bitterly about his mentor.

Cloudtail wrapped his tail around his paws. The white warrior gave his apprentice a quick nod then Emberpaw turned to the younger apprentices. Shadowpaw glanced over at Reedpaw, whose eyes seemed to sparkle as he gazed upon the she-cat.

"So you two need to learn some battle moves and your mentors and mine want me to teach you a little. They will be supervising us." Emberpaw lifted her nose slightly as she talked to them. "First I want you two to work together to take me down. I'm not that much bigger than you but I won't go down easily." Then she seemed to anchor herself to the ground with balanced weight. "Remember, claws _sheathed_."

Shadowpaw darted towards her instantly while Reedpaw circled around to get a better shot at her hind legs. Shadowpaw's muscles still hurt from the night before and a few scratches he had were still healing but quickly he flipped over on his back and slid under the she-cat. While under her, he forced his hind legs up, causing her to lose balance. It was one of the moves Tigerstar taught him last night, except he had to keep his claws sheathed this time. Tigerstar had also showed him how to rake another cat's belly with the same move.

Reedpaw had launched himself at the she-cat with swift movements and battered at her paws as she tried to regain her balance. Shadowpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter as the tabby she-cat fell. They did sort of work together at least.

"Nice move, Shadowpaw," Thornclaw complimented gruffly.

"Nice teamwork, Reedpaw. You'll make a great warrior yet!" Silverstorm praised.

Shadowpaw let out a slight purr of amusement. Then he turned to Reedpaw and Emberpaw. The she-cat rolled her eyes.

"Okay good. Now try to take down Cloudtail with another team move." She glanced over at her mentor.

The white warrior stepped out into the clearing and took a well-balanced stance, lowering his head at the apprentices. "Begin!"

Shadowpaw feinted attacking him from overhead and, instead, leapt over the large cat, turning in midair, and landed just behind him. He batted at Cloudtail's hind paws before the warrior could react. Meanwhile, Reedpaw charged at the large warrior and shoved him off balance.

The two apprentices looked pleased with themselves once the white cat had fallen with a loud thud. Thornclaw, still limping slightly, hurried over to his apprentice, obviously pleased.

"You did great. Now let's go see if we can catch something before the gathering tonight. I think you earned the right to go." Thornclaw flicked his tail then watched the other cats.

"I'll talk to Firestar about having all the apprentices go tonight. Come on Reedpaw. Let's head back to camp." Silverstorm dipped her head then turned back towards the forest.


End file.
